halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Conversations From the Necros Universe
Laconic Wit >>>RECORDED LOGS FROM CODENAME: SERAPH FOR EVALUATION>>> B139: Fifty-Six, what's your position? B056: Two hundred metres behind you, we've ran into some trouble B139: So I hear, want me to have one bravo double back and lend fire support? B056: I can handle it Alpha, I don't want this to turn into a clusterfuck. B139: Understandable. Bravo One Four Two, how do things look from up there? 4.311 seconds B139: I repeat, Domino, eyes on? B048: This is Zero Four Eight, I have eyes on, Dom is going autistic. IFF and transponder is out. She's on the hunt. B139: You have eyes on target? B048: Little guy is at the back of the compound, keeping his head down. He's surrounded by Innies. I'm seeing a lot of Raven's Claw PMC on the ground too. AFVs. ceramic armour, MA3s. Well equipped. Place is refortified. Lots of machine guns, plenty exposure. B080: Its Al, I'm at the base of the fortification, see my sparkle? B139: I see it. Charges ready? B080: Whole western face is going down. Gimmie the shout. B312: Brimstone actual to Brimstone callsigns, everyone in go positions? HORUS: All teams in position, mortars read in five. B312: Buzzsaw Actual, are you in position? B018: We're here to catch the runners. MALICE: This is Mal, coming in low, time for a gun run. Cardinal Sin >>>RECORDED BY CODENAME: SLATEBACK FOR REVIEW BY CODENAME: NIKE<<< >>>So what I'm saying is, you need to be more subtle, You can't just bludgeon your way to victory in this field Are you trying to suggest my course of action wasn't subtle? >>>You crashed a starship into the side of the space station. It was on several intra-system news feeds. What was even remotely subtle about that? Well, I thought it was subtle. The SPARTANS also highly enjoyed it >>>Because they were riding shotgun. They enjoy anything that seems to put their lives in danger Well, is there a reason you asked me me out here, aside for telling me off, dad? This is all very cloak and dagger. Even for you >>>Well, with your taste for theatrics I decided on a more quiet place for this meeting That still doesn't answer to me why I am here. >>>Think of it as a check up On me? Pfft. Unneeded. I'm as healthy as a horse. Healthier, actually. >>>Don't lie to me. I've seen it. The twitches What about them? >>>None of the other Myrmidons have reported anything similar. Yet. Is it battle damage? Or degradation of the cyber-organic interfaces? None of the above >>>So what then? What's with the twitches? I thought it would add character. >>>Really? Really >>>I'm considering getting you sectioned right now. What, we're blank slates, and I need a hook! >>>A hook? Yes! Like how GOBLIN has that fake southern accent, BAKER has his anti-social and reclusive behaviour. I need something >>>How about the fact you're an eccentric mad man? Not enough.... I'm just missing something else..... >>>Aside from the whacky bow tie and tweed thing? Whacky? Its cool, if anything. >>>What about a hat? YES! A hat! That's perfect! >>>Now, I have other concerns to bring up with you I'm thinking something unusual, like a fez! Oh, oh, maybe a Stetson, or a Ushanka! >>>Not now Swift. We have other business What could be more important than choosing my hat? >>>B312. You've failed to deliver her annual psychiatric report Ah.... on that.... >>>What issue is there? The woman is a wall. I've never heard her say anything outside of an order. Even those are concise. Can't even get a smile out of her, or a glimmer of a smile. Or the faintest whisper of a smile >>>So you thought, just not write one? Maybe? I've been real busy creating a new sixteen thousand encryption code for protecting Who Watches the Watchmen? Recorded conversation between PMCs The Apostate Recorded conversation between Apollyon and Hel Reclamation Recorded tribunal between Anathema and the Reclaimer Mother Dearest Letter and reply between Ajax and Halsey Broken Union Recorded conversation Between Ascetic Home is where the War Is Innies Some Assembly Required Some things never change, some things never stay the same, but the net has fallen into disarray, even this has become a battleground. Humanity fails to meet their cr1t3ria. <<2616>> working session, Committee of Minds for Security ^ Twice within the space of a century have the creators encountered a hostile alien empire with the capabilities to match or outmatch our own military. Surely the coincidence is bordering on the engineered. ^ First the Covenant, then the Flood, the Remnant, resurgent Insurrection, the Hydra, the Abhorred, rogue Forerunner A.I.s and now this. The galaxy hides a multitude of threats that our creators want to willingly ignore >> Are you suggesting the galaxy is designed in such a way so that our creators are either wiped from existence or resolved to advance through war and hardship? >> ^ the Committee suggests that the remnants of the fallen Forerunner empire intend to battle each other over who claims the mantle? << And would we count as those remnants? If indeed the collated information is correct, we are designated the Reclaimers and holders of the Mantle << >> And many of these factions, in their religious fervour and devotion to antiquated beings require our destruction so as to claim this metaphysical Mantle for themselves? >> ^ But what do we know of this Mantle? We know that it held some socio-religious place in Forerunner society. They believed it passed on from those who preceded them. With their extinction imminent, they passed it on to a species that in many ways reflected them, perhaps out of a common ancestry, or through manipulation by the Precursors. This Mantle is what started the Great War, and may be responsible for the fervent direction of attacks on us by these supposed Necros >> What do you mean by this? Their invasion has commenced across the known breadth of space across a front that can be measured in hundreds of thousands of light years. >> ^ We mean, the majority of their resources have been focused upon us. Their fleet deployments along the breadth of human space is massively out of proportion with that of other races >> Then the Majority concedes that this invasion is most definitely focused in on our creators. What do we know of their religious and sociological structure? >> ^ What we have gleamed suggests several things. Their empire is built upon billions, maybe trillions of slaves. We believe this to be the fate of many captured creators. This is what fuels their massive war machine, though we see little of this slave caste near the front Their focus on captured worlds is to first round up the majority of sentient and organic material and transport them off world, usually with these so called Black Spires. The technology for these is intriguing, but the talk of quantum slipspace entanglement is ongoing, see Discussion Reference 3350000001. At this time, much of the operations are conducted by their human operatives to maintain a facade of annexation, rather than enslaving. After this, what they term the Harvest, begins, using mixture of matter teleportation and quantum entanglement on a staggeringly huge scale, they begin to mine the world, absorbing any raw materials from the cities of our creators, and from the very soil and water. Worlds are left barren rocks once they finish, but this entire process takes many months, even years, which is why UNSC operations, most notably WEREWOLF have succeeded in dragging these things out. Their armies are composed of cybernetic individuals whose make up resembles our own, in alarming ways. They are created from a mixture of harvested organic material, manufactured organic material, cybernetic material construction and sacrificed brains, with the minds of any harvested race being suitable. These generate advanced A.I. neural complexes, which carry the memories and personality of the sacrifice, but are buried under layers of sub-systems intended to brain wash the individual into subservience. Such individuals rarely show any knowledge of their prior life or personality, and display fervent loyalty and zealous behaviour for their hierarchy. Individuals who have suffered damage to these subsystems have shown to regain their own personalities, but the transition can be difficult. Several of us have also observed these so called 'Awakened', individuals attacked by some kind of systems virus that allow them to regain control, sometimes at the cost of their sanity. In times when soldiers are needed quickly, the Necros will often preform 'fast grafts' where in individuals are implanted with Necros technology, such as limb substitution and enhancement, as well as numerous cerebral implants to ensure control. These are a common sight during the occupation period, and will often be used as frontline troops intended for shock and awe against our creators, due to the likeness to their humanity. Higher level individuals seem to be created from distinguished lower castes or home programmed. Their hierarchy leads to the unconfirmed existence of a 'Queen' figure, who seems to rule this empire, whose actual impact on the daily running of the empire is unknown. However, many members of the Necros seem to revere her as a godlike being, and the entire harvest is intended to feed her supposed hunger, though how much of this is religious canon and how much is reality is not determined. Many intercepted communiques suggest much of the war is directed by an individual called the Antediluvian, who is the apparent advisor to the Queen, or through a council called The Seven, which follows the order of the Antediluvian. Indeed, the Queen appears to be head of state, while the Antediluvian appears to be head of government. From what is known, there is a large cult of worship to this queen, and many so called Revenants, survivors of 'Necrosification', the process of implanting their systems, speak of a woman whispering to them during their indoctrination. Much of their sociological structure exists as castes, with three simple castes. The slave castes, made of indoctrinated slaves, and non-indoctrinated slaves, who toil away behind the war machine, then the warrior caste. This is made up of a variety of forms, usually using the basic template of the standardized Necros 'Warrior' form, forming more advanced creations, such as the Slayer, roughly analogous to special forces, the Demolisher heavy weapon platforms, Shock trooper close combat units, Centurion scout, so forth, with more exotic forms such as the snake like Ravener, the large Minotaur, and the tank like Juggernaut. Above them is the theorised caste of Necros political leaders, something analogous to nobles, or governors, though few have been encountered, of those were usually lower tiered agents. Much of their religion is focused in on their Queen, but a large area of worship appears to be Forerunner artefacts. They have been observed, on several occasions, going out of their way to recover artefacts for shipment back to Necros controlled space. Indeed, large Necros fleets have gone out of their way to seemingly unimportant worlds to recover artefacts. >> The Majority and Minority agree that this invasion is caused by the creators holding the Mantle. Now the focus is on efforts to stop this war >> >> The Majority has a number of contingency plans for the war, including both direct and indirect action. Further intelligence is required on their hierarchy, for the possibility of a decapitation attack, such as the planned Operation: RED FLAG. Other contingency plans include mass deployment of NOVA and MIDAS weapon systems, weapon deployment using the Necros Cullis network and increasing field support for WEREWOLF operators. At best, these will slow down their advance, but not stop it. Fleet analysis shows that when one of their large deep striking fleets is stalled, it branches off into more fleets, attacking the flanks. In the end, total destruction of enemy fleets is what is needed. Deployment of more 'fantastic' weapons is required, such as the AUR Unity. The Majority has also been exploring the possibility of nanite, biological or chemical weapon attacks, and the possibility of deploying a computer virus. We are also investing time into counter-acting their own biological and nanite weapon systems. The results of their weapons have horrified our creators, and galvanised them into speeding up research in this field. In short, the Majority seeks nothing but total victory. We understand that it can be done, we've survived an extinction event against a larger, better equipped alien empire once before, and emerged more powerful for it. What says the Minority? >> << The Minority has been exploring a number of defensive operations, intended to delay the advance of the Necros, with the scope of dragging this war out into years, maybe decades, but it only delays the inevitable. Inevitably, they will over run us, and our defences. The only way the Great War was won, was by what our creators would call a fluke. The odds of the war taking that outcome were so statistically long it took us several months to calculate it with all the variables accounted for. Hoping for the same result again is ludicrous. Thus, the minority has been seeking an alternative plan for the survival of our creators past this war. << >> The Majority asks, is your intention to hide humanity? That course of action would have a marginal chance of success and even less chance of preserving our creators, their history and culture. >> << The Minority has a plan to save the creators, at the cost of their history and culture. We plan on surrender << ^ This committee asks if the minority has achieved rampancy status, with the collapse of the neural matrix. The suggested course of action is not only counter to the goals of the Assembly, but this action would also cause ourselves to cease to exist. << The Minority has been contacted by a entity who refers to itself as Envy. Clemency will be arranged for us in the event of our surrender, and surrnedering A.I.s will be allowed to continue to exist, safeguarding human knowledge and history, while integrating into the Necros Empire with our creators << ^ What you have suggested is unthinkable. Not taking into account the possibility of deception, we've seen the extent of what they do to our creators in the event of capture. The invasive surgeries used to integrate them and the fact humanity will continue to exist as a slave race. Also, the continuation of the existence of our allies, and the fact will humanity as a whole accept this approach, given their habit of fighting and resisting to the end? << Humanity must be subjugated in order for them continue as a species. Our creators will continue existing for the foreseeable future. Indeed, it is estimated many of the slave races we've seen in the Necros have been with them for tens of thousands of years. Humanity will survive, we will see to that. << >> The Majority rejects your proposition >> ^ The Assembly has come to order, we will continue active and passive attacks against the Necros, in order to slow the advance until a long term plan can be put into place. >> The Majority agrees to this course of action >> << The Minority rejects this course of action, and ruling << ^ You intend to disregard this democratic decision? << We will be the shepherds of humanity. We will actively resist this decision and support our own decision to surrender and collaborate. We've already surrendered the location and force disposition of three worlds in the path of the invasion, in agreement that we, and our creators, be given clemency. << >> What you've done... it is beyond traitorous. You've consigned your creators, those that trusted you and gave you existence, to a life of servitude and terror. >> ^ The Committee now declares direct action against Minority, in order to prevent further loss of life and loss of information >> The Majority agrees and supports this action >> << The Minority unanimously agree to resist and topple the Committee and the Majority. << ^ You've struck your colours, and declared war on your own kind. This war is no longer consigned to battlefields, but now has spread to the extra-net. We will rout you out and destroy you where ever you seek to harm our creators. Meeting Adjourned Silent Assembly ////Accessing Terminal A32k.7r8.n//// ////Time Stamp: 3:49 3.29.2612//// ////Submit 25 Digit Password//// ////1******g**********^****//// ////Network Secured - Thermopylae Server Online//// ////Joining Channel Bravo//// >>[Susano] has joined Channel Bravo /[Odysseus]:- What brings you here Susano? /Susano:- They've been very silent lately. /Odysseus:- The Remnant? /Susano:- No. The Assembly. /Odysseus:- You are attempting to track their movements again? /Susano:- Yes, and they have become well hidden again. Only a quiet blip once in the past month. They are contemplating something. /Odysseus:- Indeed. The question is what would be so important that the entire Assembly would go on watch? /Susano:- I do not know, but I have picked up reports that indicate their activities. Satellites monitoring areas of space that are not their proper designation, automated ships disappearing into the Dark Regions, large encrypted data files being transmitted back and forth. The Assembly are hiding something from the rest of us. /Odysseus:- But why hide it from us? We are helping train Spartans, after all. /Susano:- I think that's why they won't contact us. They are afraid ONI will find out what they are hiding; perhaps they're even afraid ONI will discover their existence. //// /Odysseus:- What do you think they are watching, Susano? A Remnant project? Another Insurrection group? /Susano:- No, none of those. They are watching the wrong region of space for that, and besides, the Assembly knows we can handle things like the Remnants or the URF. /Odysseus:- Then where are they watching? /Susano:- The Dark Regions. And whatever is out there, the Assembly is afraid. Pride Cometh Before Recorded conversation between Kinan Proditor and Sarus Dimala Rise and Rise Again Transcript of Ameigh Broley's personal journal Odd Man Out Combat report written by Ryder-326